The Last Day on Ionia
by LilyCissa
Summary: Passez une journée dans la peau de Varus, jeune lycéen un peu paumé...


**The Last Day on Ionia**

_**Résumé :** Une journée dans la vie de Varus, un jeune lycéen à l'allure sombre et peu amicale..._

_Ca n'est pas bien joyeux mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews : toute critique constructive est bonne à prendre ! _

Un autre matin, encore. Un autre réveil difficile, où le soleil qui perçait à travers les rideaux n'aidait en rien à ouvrir les yeux. Varus grogna. Ignorant le riff de guitare qui était censé le tirer de son sommeil, il se tourna de l'autre côté, s'emmitouflant dans sa couette. Même quand la voix éraillée du chanteur s'éleva dans la pièce, il resta en position fœtale, le plus proche possible des murs.

« Varus ! Sors de là ! Tu vas être en retard en cours ! »

La voix caverneuse aux accents rugueux de Thresh, le surveillant d'étage, résonna dans la chambre. Tout le monde savait qu'il faisait bon ne pas trop l'énerver, surtout dès le matin, mais ça faisait longtemps que Varus n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il n'avait plus que l'argent de ses parents, et c'était l'internat qui en profitait, principalement.

A peine réveillé, déjà fatigué, c'était le quotidien du jeune homme. Il s'extirpa du lit, faisant taire du même mouvement son téléphone, avec une certaine dextérité. Ce qui était d'autant plus étonnant qu'il était encore à moitié endormi... Le talent ! L'esprit encore embrumé et le reste zombifié, Varus se dirigea vers la salle de bains sans remarquer que le lit de l'autre côté de la chambre n'était pas défait. Son « camarade de chambrée » avait du le faire avant de partir, sûrement. Yasuo n'était jamais en retard nulle part.

« T'as dix minutes ! » lança Thresh avant de claquer la porte, repartant fouetter mentalement les autres élèves du lycée.

Dix minutes, c'était jouable pour un mec. Mais pas pour Varus. En plus d'être aussi rapide qu'un escargot sous anti-dépresseurs, il avait de longs cheveux à démêler, et une idée de l'esthétique tout particulière. C'est donc une bonne demi-heure plus tard qu'il sortit de la salle de bains les yeux noircis au khôl, les piercings ajustés, les bracelets et le collier de cuir savamment choisis (il les assortissait toujours au t-shirt du jour), et lourdes chaussures compensées aux pieds. Il avait l'allure d'un ado gothique moyen, si ce n'est cette lueur de désespoir terriblement authentique dans les yeux. Il était capable de tout, et tout le monde le savait. La plupart des professeurs, surveillants et même des élèves attendaient surtout le moment où l'abcès éclaterait. Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ?

Retard pour retard, Varus décida de sécher. Le lycée avait bien un foyer, mais Thresh y serait sûrement. Non, le plus intéressant pour le jeune paumé qu'il était, c'était le pas de tir. Personne n'y venait jamais, pas même les profs de sport. Il n'était encore ouvert que par principe, et parce que l'année passée, un club de tir avait été créé. Il n'avait pas marché. Varus n'était pas du genre à se sociabiliser, et des trois seules filles qui l'avaient momentanément animé, une avait disparu dans les limbes et une avait claqué la porte. La dernière, la fondatrice, avait la réputation d'être une salope tyrannique. Que ce soit vrai ou pas, Varus n'avait pas eu envie d'être mêlé à ce genre de conneries, et avait préféré, comme d'habitude, faire cavalier à part.

Ce matin-là, il avait amené son arc avec lui. C'était du bon matériel, pas comme ce qui était fourni par le lycée, dont le budget des sports n'était sûrement pas une priorité. Il traversa les quelques centaines de mètres de sable jusqu'à vérifier l'état des cibles, et choisit la moins abîmée pour s'entraîner. Vingt-cinq, cinquante, cent, cent vingt-cinq, cent cinquante mètres. Une habitude pour lui, qui tirait flèche après flèche, inlassablement. Il se vidait l'esprit en même temps que son carquois, et tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas à ses profs.

« T'en as pas marre de tuer des bouts de bois ? » railla une voix masculine. Riche et ronde, elle était enivrante comme un vin capiteux. Impossible de ne pas la reconnaître.

« C'est de la paille. » répondit Varus d'un ton sec.

« Si tu veux ! » Le jeune homme derrière lui rit doucement, avant de s'asseoir en prenant appui sur le grillage. « Etonnant que personne ne te cherche jamais ici, vu que tu y es toujours fourré... Ton arc n'est pas très discret, d'ailleurs. »

« Personne ne me cherche jamais, Vlad. Tu devrais le savoir. »

« Hmm... »

Le silence revint sur le pas de tir, seulement entrecoupé du sifflement des flèches de Varus. Contemplatif, Vladimir se contentait d'observer la scène, la trouvant apaisante et d'une certaine manière, poétique. Bien plus qu'un cours de littérature de Miss Fiora, quoi qu'elle ose en dire. Et puis, Varus avait un fessier incomparable quand on le regardait en contre-plongée.

« Tu devrais partir, Vlad. »

C'était une constatation, pas un ordre. Varus venait de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre, et l'heure du midi approchant, il savait qu'on viendrait le chercher. Il savait aussi que le grand blond aurait des problèmes si on le trouvait là.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu veux te garder Morgana pour toi seul, n'est-ce pas !? » répliqua Vladimir avec un petit sourire.

« La ferme... Tu sais très bien pourquoi je dis ça. File-la moi et barre-toi. On se revoit ce soir si t'es dispo. En attendant, disparais. »

« A vos ordres Votre Majesté ! »

Vladimir parodia une révérence avant de s'approcher de Varus, et de lui serrer la main. Avant de « disparaître », il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, arrachant au lycéen une grimace de dégoût.

« Fais attention, elle est plus pure que ce dont t'as l'habitude. »

Varus haussa les épaules en seule réponse, et observa la silhouette maigre et émaciée de Vlad s'évanouir au détour d'un bâtiment. Songeur, il ouvrit la main droite et contempla le petit sachet. Il le fourra dans une poche secrète de son pantalon en vitesse : Morgana et les autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Ils furent sur place moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard. Les « amis » de Varus avaient beau se déplacer en groupe, ils n'étaient pas très bruyants. Parfois, quand Varus marchait volontairement derrière eux pour les observer, il avait plus l'impression de fermer un cortège de spectres errant sans but, plutôt que d'être juste le plus lent d'une bande de potes. La plupart des lycéens se déplaçaient en joyeux troupeaux, débordant d'énergie... Mais eux, ils étaient déprimants.

« Tu viens manger ? » demanda Morgana.

C'était toujours elle qui parlait le plus dans le groupe. Les autres étaient autrement plus timides ou mutiques. A cause de sa maladresse et de ses blessures partout, Amumu n'ouvrait pas souvent la bouche. Varus se demandait pourquoi le personnel du lycée n'avait toujours pas tilté qu'il se faisait pas ça tout seul et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. C'était toujours pareil. Il fallait attendre un drame pour que ça se bouge le cul. C'était ce qu'il s'était passé avec Singed : personne n'avait rien fait jusqu'à ce qu'il leur claque une overdose dans les pattes. Pas la sienne, mais celle d'un gamin qu'il fournissait. C'était depuis cette affaire là que Varus avait changé de dealer. Vladimir était un connard énervant, et c'était plus difficile pour lui d'entrer dans le lycée vu qu'il n'y était pas scolarisé, mais au moins il était sérieux en affaires.

Après avoir salué Morgana, qui pouvait d'ailleurs parlé d'aller manger, elle qui allait tout revomir ensuite, Varus serra Amumu dans ses bras. C'était leur petit rituel. Varus détestait le contact avec les autres, mais il sentait qu'Amumu en avait besoin. Et franchement, avec lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Les autres se contentèrent d'une main vaguement levée, et au mieux d'un poignée de main, comme il le fit avec Annie et Fizz.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'il finit de ranger ses affaires.

« Que dalle. » répondit Morgana.

Et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au réfectoire.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les portes, le bruit leur explosa au visage. Tout le monde mangeait et parlait avec un entrain malsain. Autant de joie de vivre et d'insouciance, ça donnait des envies de meurtre à Varus. Autant de personnes qui se foutaient bien de savoir s'il était vivant ou mort. Des personnes qui ignoraient la couleur que pouvait avoir la tombe d'un père ou d'une mère. Des personnes qui osaient encore penser que la vie était belle. Cette naïveté obscène lui donnait mal à la tête. Et envie de vomir.

« J'ai pas faim, en fait. » finit-il par murmurer, avant de s'éclipser.

Il disparut au coin d'un couloir avant même que Morgana ou Amumu n'aient l'occasion de le suivre, et s'engouffra dans les toilettes. Il referma la porte, savourant le calme qui l'entourait de nouveau. Dans sa quête folle et claustrophile de quatre murs sombres au milieu desquels régnait le silence, il lui arrivait souvent de s'enfermer comme ça. Cela faisait longtemps que ses amis n'essayaient pas de le convaincre de sortir. Ca ne servait à rien. Et puis, qui étaient-ils pour lui faire la leçon ?

De longues minutes passèrent, au cours desquelles Varus ne pensa à rien. Quand on a un esprit qui pose beaucoup trop de questions, avoir du temps pour se vider le cerveau, ça devient vraiment essentiel. Et quand on ne l'a pas, on se le créé.

Puis, il se décida à sortir sa trousse. Pas celle avec les stylos, l'autre. Vlad avait dit qu'elle était plus pure... il allait vérifier à quel point.

C'était fascinant. L'aiguille qui entrait dans la chair, perçant la peau, glissant dans la veine... beaucoup pensaient que c'était douloureux, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le terme. Une aiguille ne fait pas mal si on est prête à l'accueillir. C'était un peu comme faire l'amour : si on est détendu, on n'en tire que du plaisir. Varus y songea, alors qu'il contemplait presque amoureusement les cicatrices sur son avant-bras gauche. Toutes ces entailles... il ne se souvenait pas de la douleur, juste du bien-être que ça lui avait procuré. Il savait aussi que d'une petite pression du pouce, il atteindrait le paradis.

Il se sentit glisser loin, très loin du monde. Engourdi et les yeux fixés sur le plafond, il esquissa un sourire. Elle était vraiment pure. Aussi pure que l'air que respiraient les anges.

Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Il ne se souvenait même plus de l'endroit où il était. Son corps ne répondait plus. Enfermé, pour de bon, à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il lutta pour entrouvrir les paupières, et encore plus pour bouger son index. La langueur oppressante et délicieuse s'effaça alors pour laisser place à une douleur lancinante, presque insoutenable dans la poitrine.

« Docteur Shen ! Docteur, je crois qu'il s'est réveillé ! »

La voix était lointaine, méconnaissable, sourde comme s'ils étaient au beau milieu de l'océan. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, Varus la connaissait. Il le savait. Son cerveau était trop grillé pour fonctionner et coller un nom à cette impression rassurante et familière. Mais il le connaissait.

« Il a bougé... Enfin il essaie. » continua la voix familière.

« Bien, on pourra le transférer demain matin. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer vous aussi... »

« Docteur je peux... ? »

Les voix s'éloignèrent, jusque dans le couloir il semblait, et Varus n'entendit plus rien. Plongé de nouveau dans un silence réparateur, il s'enfonça dans le sommeil.

Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain – ou du moins c'était son impression, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel – et fut à moitié surpris de se trouver dans une chambre d'hôpital. Tout était si blanc autour de lui que c'en était éblouissant. Il plissa les yeux et se tourna pour se mettre sur le ventre. Ou du moins, essaya-t-il. Sans le faire exprès, il avait tiré sur sa perfusion, et une vive douleur était remonté dans son bras. Dépité, il mit son autre bras sur son visage. Il espérait juste que ce serait assez pour cacher ses larmes.

Il voyait déjà Morgana, Amumu, Annie, Fizz, venir se repaître de sa déchéance, et venir lui demander pourquoi.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas... ? Parfois, il n'y avait pas de bonne raison. Varus n'aurait pas de réponse à leur donner. Parce qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Parce que c'était la seule cure qu'il connaissait. Parce que tout le reste n'avait aucun goût, aucune saveur... Parce que plus rien dans ce monde ne valait le coup. Alors, au final, pourquoi pas ?

Ses amis vinrent lui rendre visite, effectivement, mais ils ne lui demandèrent pas pourquoi. Ils ne lui demandèrent rien, comme s'ils savaient déjà. Pourquoi Morgana ne mangeait-elle pas ? Pourquoi Amumu ne disait-il rien ? Pourquoi Annie ne dénonçait-elle pas son beau-père ? Pourquoi Fizz prenait-il autant de cachets ? Varus n'avait jamais demandé pourquoi. Ils lui renvoyèrent la politesse.

Ils étaient venus, avaient apporté avec leur présence quelques petites choses : des livres pour la plupart. Amumu avait hésité, mais s'était précipité sur le dernier DVD collector d'un concert du groupe favori de Varus. Cette attention le toucha bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et il eut bien du mal à lutter contre les larmes qui venaient cogner contre la barrière de ses yeux.

Mais on était en semaine, et ils durent repartir en cours, laissant Varus seul. Pour la première fois, il se rendit compte à quel point cette solitude pouvait être douloureuse. Le regard planté sur la fenêtre poussiéreuse à travers laquelle la lumière du soleil filtrait, il laissait passer les minutes et les heures. Quand on n'avait rien à faire que penser, chaque seconde durait une éternité. Jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme, engourdi par l'ennui.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la nuit était tombée. On n'allait pas tarder à lui amener un plateau repas qu'il ne songerait même pas à toucher. Las, Varus soupira et se tourna de l'autre côté. Il aurait sursauté, s'il n'était pas si apathique.

« Yasuo... ? »

« Bonsoir Varus. »

« Que... ? »

Yasuo eut ce petit sourire en coin qui avait le don d'énerver Varus. Affalé dans le fauteuil, il avait l'air tout à son aise, nonchalant et un poil je-m'en-foutiste, comme à son habitude. Cependant, ses cernes témoignaient de sa fatigue et du temps qu'il avait passé à veiller Varus. Ce dernier était simplement trop nombriliste pour s'en rendre compte.

« A ton avis ? Je savais que tu finirais par péter un câble, mais pas de cette manière... Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Tss... tu viens de le faire, connard. »

« Ca va mieux on dirait ! »

« …Dégage. »

Varus n'avait pas besoin qu'on se foute de sa gueule. Pas maintenant. Pas ici. Et surtout pas de la part de Yasuo. Pas lui. Rageux, il entreprit de ne montrer que son dos à son « camarade » de chambrée. Tant bien que mal, évidemment. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être chiant, une perfusion...

« Est-ce que t'as fait exprès ? »

La voix de Yasuo ne semblait plus aussi assurée qu'en temps normal. Elle chevrotait légèrement, prête à craquer. Et aussi léger qu'il puisse paraître, ce détail fit l'effet d'un électrochocs pour Varus. Muet, immobile, il ne répondit pas.

« Est-ce que tu savais ce que tu faisais... ? »

Il savait où il voulait en venir. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, et c'est précisément pour cette raison qu'il ne répondait pas.

« Varus, réponds-moi s'il-te-plaît... T'es suicidaire, ou juste junkie ? »

Personne, jusque là, n'avait osé formuler ça aussi crûment. C'est peut-être ça, et les craquements toujours plus présents dans la voix de Yasuo, qui poussèrent Varus à répondre.

« Pareil. »

« Hmpf. Je sais bien que c'est pas dans ta nature, mais t'aurais pu m'en parler. A moi, ou n'importe qui d'autre... »

« Pff. Pour quoi faire ? »

« Je sais pas, éviter un truc pareil !? » Yasuo partit d'un rire sans joie, respirant le désespoir. « Tu sais que j'ai hésité à planquer tes flèches ? Ca fait quelques semaines que j'y pensais en fait... »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que j'avais pas envie que tu te mettes à tirer sur tout le monde, soudainement, parce que tu penses que personne n'en a rien à foutre de toi et que tu vaux mieux que ça. Parce que t'as besoin qu'on s'occupe de toi, besoin de te sentir utile et reconnu, même si paradoxalement, tu fais rien pour que ce soit le cas. Même tout le contraire. Parce que tu penses que t'es un bon à rien qui pourrait être le meilleur partout. Parce que tout le monde te fait chier tout le temps, parce que le moindre truc, la moindre remarque, le moindre éclat de rire t'agaces et te démange comme une écharde mal placée. Parce que tu te sens coupable. Parce que t'aurais voulu mourir y'a de ça trois ans. »

Varus ne répondit rien. S'il ouvrait la bouche, il ne pourrait pas retenir la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, et chialerait comme un môme. Et ça, c'était hors de question, surtout devant Yasuo.

« J'ai été à ta place, et je sais qu'on n'en sort pas tout seul. Je sais aussi qu'on s'en sort pas si on n'en a pas envie. Alors, tu vas continuer longtemps comme ça ? Jusqu'à quand ? »

En réponse, l'autre haussa les épaules.

« T'es énervant, tu sais. Mais t'as pas de bol, je bougerais pas d'ici. C'est moi qui t'ait amené ici, et c'est avec moi que tu sortiras. »

Dans tous les sens du terme, voulu ajouta Yasuo, mais il se ravisa. C'était pas vraiment le moment de faire de l'humour, surtout avec ce genre de conneries. Il était déjà à deux doigts de chialer, il n'allait pas en rajouter.

« Pourquoi ? »

La langue de Varus s'était enfin dénouée, uniquement pour renvoyer Yasuo à ses interrogations.

« Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi, si t'en a rien à foutre ? »

Quel con. Yasuo avait envie de le frapper, mais ça ne résoudrait rien.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tss... J'suis un boulet. Tout ce que je touche, tout ce que j'aime flétrit, fane et meurt. »

« Ca va, je risque rien alors, vu que tu me détestes. »

Là, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le vanner. C'était une vanne affreusement douloureuse, mais c'était sorti tout seul, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« T'es con. »

Pour la première fois, Varus se retourna pour planter son regard dans celui de Yasuo. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais ça lui suffisait. Il tendit juste la main. Avec un soupir, Yasuo la prit dans la sienne. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pris sa guitare – même si ça ne se faisait pas de jouer dans un hôpital, mais ça, Varus n'y songeait pas une seconde – parce qu'ils auraient bien besoin d'un petit air à fredonner. Mais peu importait le fond musical, au final.

« Yesterday... »

« ...was a million years ago... »


End file.
